1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic resin pallet used when transporting and storing various goods, and to a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When various goods are to be loaded onto and transported on a synthetic resin pallet, or when the synthetic resin pallet loaded with the various goods is to be handled using a hand lifter, a synthetic resin pallet provided with large open portions in an under surface portion is used.
However, with a synthetic resin pallet provided with large open portions in the under surface portion, the strength of the under surface portion is reduced. Therefore, in an automated warehouse, when the under surface portion of a synthetic resin pallet loaded with goods is supported and moved, or when synthetic resin pallets loaded with goods are stacked up on the floor, the under surface portion is subjected to high loadings and is thus susceptible to damage.